


Tohru Adachi's Diner

by KaosMarch



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Food, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaosMarch/pseuds/KaosMarch
Summary: Set 1 year after Persona Arena, where Tohru Adachi is set free from prision after a lack of physical evidence. He then proceeds to open a diner in Inaba.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

There it was. Adachi stepped back to observe his work. Every window smudge-free, the red and white checkered floor squeaky clean, the marble counters so clean you could eat off of them. It was perfect. So perfect in fact that Adachi could have sworn that he'd almost shed a tear. He moved to the kitchen and started up the gas stove, the smell of gas protruding his nostrils. He looked up and smiled. "Today's the day, Today's the day." He hummed as he moved towards the backroom to put his cleaning supplies. 

Before this whole "TV world incident", Tohru Adachi never thought much about running a business; let alone a small diner in the middle of a hick town. But a few small restaurants and bars later have had him come to an irritating conclusion: Aside from Aiya, there were no good food establishments in this backwater countryside. This would be the perfect diner though. Not only did Adachi know how to cook a decent meal, but he could also make the best damn coffee you're ass have ever tasted, smelt, or seen. So naturally, he decided to put this to good use.

Adachi glanced at the clock: 3 till 7. He took a deep breath and adjusted his white chef hat and apron as he walked towards the door. The orange morning sunrise hitting the diner as he flipped the open sign.

Tohru Adachi's Diner was officially open.


	2. Adachi's Big Break Part 1

Mornings were, to say, very irritating for Adachi. The small Grey holding room that he was contained in had little to no heat draft coming through. As a result, the entire room was like one of those ice cream boxes at the corner store. Adachi yawned as he stretched his frozen limbs out of the uncomfortable tatami mat. He peered at the calendar to the right of him. December 23rd was circled in black pen.

"Damn date couldn't get here fast enough." He muttered as he made his way to the bathroom. Actually "Toilet" fit the description more easily due to the fact that that was the only thing in there. Also, to add insult to injury, there was a large cube-shaped chunk of the wall missing, as to make sure that the prisoners weren't doing anything shady. Now that would have been alright and all if it weren't for the fact that the hole didn't cover the upper part of the wall. No No, that would have been too easy. It covered the bottom, so anyone who walked by could get a view of his bare-naked ass.

Now typically this would have put a damper on his already uneventful day, but today he felt a little more cheery. Today was finally his court day; the day where he would be transferred from this dreary white holding cell to a dreary Grey prison cell in god knows where. Normally this wouldn't be anything to even be mildly amused by. But at that point, Adachi just wanted this thing to be over with.

He sat and tried to "enjoy" his last breakfast, which consisted of an over-salted egg, a small meat patty, and some milk. Truly the peak of Culinary Excellence. He sighed as he took a bite of his egg, immediately making his face scrunch up. "Man what I wouldn't give for some Oden." he sighed and looked over his shoulder. "Some Edimame would be nice too." He started spacing out. Images of chilled soba, udon, and convenience store rice balls swirled in his head.

"ADACHI! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, WE DON"T HAVE ALL DAY!" one of the guards screamed as he banged his fist on the bars, snapping Adachi out of Revere. "Yeah yeah," he said somberly as he leaned his head back to chug his milk. After that whole P-1 Grand Prix incident he was found brutally beaten and unconscious, and ended up in the hospital. Surprisingly, that was the best part of this. Free hospital food, frequent showers, and no guard harassment was a gift from God himself. Unfortunately after recovering and being sent to jail, the guards were somehow even worse to him before.

With all that aside it didn't really matter anymore. After finishing his meal, he was given a suit to wear. The prison where he was given was itchy and chaffed him, so the thought of wearing a suit made him feel more comfortable. "Alright, are we done here, cause I'm ready!" Adachi yelled out to the guard who was standing outside his cell, making his face scrunch up in irritation. Adachi chuckled to himself as he turned to his holding cell. "Goodbye Inaba, hello prison." He said to himself as he walked into the hallway.

**************************************************************

"Well this is unexpected..."  
Adachi was sitting in the courtroom, slightly amazed at the turn of events. Since there wasn't a clear cause of death, and the admissions that Adachi claimed were shaky at best and impossible at worst, it was understandable that this case way complete HELL for the jury to make up their minds. And naturally, there wasn't enough evidence to definitively say that Adachi was the culprit, so his claims and such were put off as lies and made up accounts.

"Tohru Adachi, please rise!" Adachi was snapped out of his thoughts by the judge bellowing at him. Quickly he stood up at looked at the judge. "Tohru Adachi, how do you plead?" the judge said in a monotone voice. Adachi could tell that he really didn't want to be here.

(How do I plead, well that's obvious.) Adachi was about to open his mouth but something stopped him. (...heh, That would be pretty funny if I did that) Adachi said to himself as he struggled to hide the smile on his face.

"Not guilty"

If he was being honest, Adachi had no faith in this stunt. Japan had a 95% conviction rate at the time and his testimonies were pretty set-in-stone. Regardless it wouldn't hurt to try.

"We hereby declare you, Tohru Adachi..." The judge started.

(Guilty.) Adachi thought to himself.

"Not Guilty."

The judge banged his gavel, followed by utter silence.

("T-Th The Fuck?!") Adachi's blood went cold. He just stood there, dumbfounded on this new revelation.

As everyone in the room quietly murmured to each other as they walked out of the courtroom, the guards escorted Adachi out of the room while instructing him what to do. He heard none of that though, he was spaced out, trying to comprehend the reality of what just happened. 

Eventually, he made his way towards a black room and was told to wait. After making sure that no one was nearby, his face spread into a wide smile as he laughed into the sleeve of his suit. By Law, Tohru Adachi was a free man.

"Well this'll be interesting."


End file.
